


Please Read Instructions Before Use

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gratuitous Smut, It's all Stiles fault really, M/M, Orgy, Peter is a Little Shit, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: When the girls go off to the Martin's lake house for some R&R, the guys become influenced by a drug made by a former member of the Dread Doctors. Now Argent must work with Peter (and ignore the urge to shoot him in the head) to find the one who made the drug to save the pack. As you can tell from the tags, sexy times ensue.





	Please Read Instructions Before Use

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is like 90% smut and 10% plot. I came up with the idea for this while working on the new chapters for my fic Fox in the hills. It is also inspired by TVTimes fics 'Theo's Aunt Minnie Comes to Town' and 'Corey Bryant's Love Potion #69' check them out!

It was another night like any other. The girls had decided to spend some time away from the men to relax and train. Malia, Lydia, Kira, Lori, Cora, Melissa, Braeden and Natalie had all gone off to the Martin’s lake house and have their own fun.

 

Cora was visiting from South America. The Hunters hadn’t hit the packs as hard as they had in the North. But she wanted to check and make sure Derek was doing okay. Kira had completed her training with the Skinwalkers. She was no longer the sweet, shy, innocent girl she had been when the pack first met her. Part of learning to control her Kitsune spirit meant she had to stop fighting it. To accept it. Meaning she had to embrace her darker side, becoming more pragmatic and violent as a result.

 

She was happy for Scott and Malia. She would always treasure what she had with Scott, but she knew as did he that sometimes people change and become too different to remain together. But no matter what she would always be their friend and a proud member of the McCall pack.

 

Natalie wanted to take a bigger part in Lydia’s life. Though she would much rather avoid the supernatural the war with the Hunters made her realize no matter how hard she tried both Beacon Hills and her daughter were bound tightly together. So she would support her as best she could and with Melissa’s help maybe she could learn to better appreciate the monsters.

 

Lori was still recovering from the loss of her pack. It had been an absolute miracle that she and Brett survived being run over, Brett especially considering his condition. They had missed most of the war, safely hidden away while they recovered. Though physically they were fine and had adopted well into the McCall pack their spiritual wounds still needed time to heal.

 

The men were at Derek’s loft. Scott, Derek, Stiles, Parrish and Danny were all bent over a laptop. Looking for any signs of Monroe and her Hunters. So far things had been quiet, bot not a single person in that room believed she would be gone for long.

 

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Monroe had a soul brimming with bitterness and rage and would not rest until they were all dead.

 

Danny had returned to town after Jackson and Ethan told him they were going to visit a while. They filled him in on the situation with the Hunters and Danny offered to help, not wanting his town to become the site of the next genocide.

 

While they were working the others were playing video games. Isaac and Jackson were playing the newest Mortal Kombat game. Ethan was cheering them on, waiting for his turn to play against the winner. Isaac was another familiar face to return to town. He would have come back sooner, but he had staid in France to help the packs in Europe deal with more of Gerard’s fanatics.

 

Just then the door opened. Liam and the puppy pack came in carrying a few boxes. Liam, Theo, Brett, Mason, Alec, Corey and Nolan all walked in. They were the youngest member of the pack, but only by a few years. Nolan had joined soon after the fight at the hospital and Alec was the only one from his pack in LA to have survived an attack by Monroe and her Hunters.

 

“Guys check out what we got!” Liam said.

 

They sat the boxes on the table and the others paused the game to peer at what they brought in. “What the hell is all this?” Jackson asked.

 

“Some really cool shit!” Mason said excitedly reaching down into one of the boxes to show them a familiar looking mask.

 

“Is that one of the Dread Doctor’s masks?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yep. We were going through their stuff and found some really cool items. Bestiaries, shifter body parts and some equipment we might be able to use,” Liam said.

 

“I thought no one could use those masks except the Doctors?” Scott asked walking over.

 

“With some time I might be able to use their notes to modify the masks so we can use them,” Mason said. “Think about it, next time we need to track down the monster of the week or if one of us is captured, we can use these things to quickly track who were looking for.”

 

“Could you do it?” Scott asked.

 

Mason looked over at Danny. “With some help I am sure I can.”

 

“You want my help modifying the tech of some crazy para-scientists?” Danny asked. “Hell yeah! Count me in!”

 

They all began to rummage through the boxes. Exploring the contents with some curiosity mixed with disgust. “Am I the only one bothered by the idea of using their knowledge?” Stiles asked looking at a jar of liquid filled with glowing eyes. “I mean this stuff was made from torturing others right?”

 

“No point in letting it go to waste,” Ethan said putting a metallic glove on. “The Doctors are dead, we should use their equipment to help the pack. No point in letting all those deaths go to waste.”

 

“Maybe we should wait,” Isaac suggested. “We don’t know what some of this stuff can do or if it is dangerous.”

 

“Isn’t that what we have their favorite pet for?” Jackson asked looking at Theo.

 

“I may have been their lap dog, but I wasn’t privy to all their secrets snake boy,” Theo shot back.

 

“Dude, these glasses are x-ray glasses!” Alec said looking at everyone with a pair of yellow rimmed specs. He looked at Nolan and grinned.

 

“Are you looking at my junk!” Nolan asked, quickly covering his groin.

 

“No...but just so you know, it doesn’t help covering yourself.”

 

“Give me that!” Theo said grabbing the glasses from Alec. “I was actually contacted by someone who is willing to pay us for some of this shit.”

 

“Who would want to buy the Doctor’s equipment?” Corey asked.

 

“And why would we even think about selling any of this?” Parrish asked.

 

“Because most of it is hers. She is called the Eugenicist. She is a former member of the Dread Doctors,” Theo said.

 

Everyone froze. The idea there were more people out there like the Pathologist, the Geneticist and the Surgeon was terrifying.

 

“You didn’t tell me she was a Dread Doctor you ass!” Liam growled.

 

“Former member,” Theo said tapping him lightly on the nose. “She was a Chinese medicine woman who studied eugenics. The Doctors invited her to join their ranks. They hoped her work might help them actually create a natural hybrid. Eventually she left the group though when she realized they were trying to resurrect the Beast.”

 

“And she is willing to help us with this Frankenstein bullshit out of the goodness of her heart?” Stiles asked glaring at Theo suspiciously.

 

“She is staying in town. Like I said she is willing to pay us. She isn’t like the Doctors. She wanted to make life, not destroy it.”

 

Theo reached into the box and pulled out a glass cylinder filled with a purple liquid. “This is one of her creations.”

 

“Let me see,” Stiles demanded holding out his hand.

 

“You expect me to hand you something fragile?” Theo asked, “don’t think so butter fingers.”

 

Stiles hand shot out, and he snatched the cylinder from Theo’s hands and read the writing on the side. “White Peony. The hell is this? Some kind of wolfsbane?”

 

“Give that back you idiot!” Theo snarled and grabbed it.

 

Stiles refused to let it go, and they began to play tug of war with it. Soon the others began to yell at them. Reminding them the folly of treating an unknown substance with such impunity. Stiles gave a tug and managed to pull it from Theo’s grip, but he tripped over his own feet and as he fell, the cylinder fell from his hand and like in an action movie they all watched as both Stiles and it hit the floor.

 

Stiles survived, the cylinder however shattered on impact and within seconds the whole loft was filled with a purple gas. They coughed, trying not to breathe it in. They all noted the floral scent and a sudden wolf began to spread throughout their bodies.

 

Eventually the gasp vanished leaving no trace. “Is everyone okay?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what it was, but it actually smelled nice,” Mason said.

 

“What the hell was it? It doesn’t seem to have done anything,” Ethan said inspecting himself.

 

“Way to go Stilinski!” Jackson grumbled.

 

“Excuse me, there is a dozen Werewolves in this room! I figured one of you could have used your super wolf-y reflexes to catch the damn thing!”

 

“Dude, I think your eyes are turning pink,” Isaac said to Mason.

 

“What?” Mason asked.

 

Sure enough, upon closer inspection you could see pink dots appearing in the pigments of his eye, like someone had sprinkled glowing pezzottaite onto his iris.

 

“Dude, you have pink dots in your eyes to!” Mason said.

 

“Shit really?”

 

“We all do!” Danny said.

 

“Fuck I think they are getting bigger!” Ethan yelled.

 

“Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?” Brett asked.

 

“Theo what the hell was that shit?” Liam asked.

 

“I don’t know, check the label!” Theo said.

 

Danny reached down and carefully picked up the cylinder. He looked to where the writing was with a frown. “What evil genius puts a label on a serum?”

 

“Who cares just read it!” Jackson snapped.

 

“White Peony is a hyper aphrodisiac serum designed to help increase chances of cross-species reproduction in the hopes of creating a natural hybrid. Side effects include extreme arousal, enhanced stamina, enhanced fertility, increased in body temperature, pheromone production, and hyper-sexuality. Warning, taking in large amounts can lead to iris’s turning pink, deviant behavior. If subject displays signs of the pink eye stage do not allow them to exchange any fluids with others or they will become infected as well.”

 

They were silent for a second. “Extreme arousal? Hyper-sexuality? Deviant behavior!” Nolan yelled shrilly.

 

“It said enhanced fertility, does that mean we can get pregnant now?” Alec asked. “I am all about girl power but I don’t want to be having butt babies man!”

 

“I...I don’t..think so,” Danny said swaying a little.

 

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked, quickly making his way over to his ex and touching his forehead.

 

Danny and Ethan had broken up after Aiden was killed by the Oni. Ethan decided it was time to leave town since things were too chaotic there. Danny had pointed him to Jackson’s direction. He had hoped Ethan and Jackson would look out for one another. Even though Jackson and Ethan were dating now things were not awkward at all for the trio.

 

Danny looked at Ethan. He saw the pink dots were growing bigger and bigger on his iris’s. But Danny couldn’t help but remember all the times they had sex. All the times they would stay behind after lacrosse practice when Danny was covered in sweat and Ethan would lick Danny’s body from his abs, to his pits to his neck before they would make love under the shower.

 

He missed Ethan. He missed how fussy he could get, making sure Danny’s cloths didn’t have no wrinkles and how he kept things clean. He missed feeling his arms holding him, missed the feeling of security and love he had with him.

 

“Yeah, I’m just feeling hot,” Danny responded.

 

Ethan’s eyes traveled to Danny’s lips. He remembered those lips wrapped around his cock. Being a trumpet player gave Danny some good skills at blowing another man. Ethan would pop a boner every time he saw him practicing.

 

Speaking of boners.

 

“Fuck, we need to get to a hospital!” Jackson yelled.

 

Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Danny and Alec all ran for the door. But before they could reach it Parrish outran them all, he slammed the door shut and locked it down.

 

“What the hell man!” Alec yelled.

 

Parrish turned to face them, he looked like he had heterochromia. His right eye was normal but half his left eye was glowing a bright pink. “We’re all infected! It said we could infect others with our fluids!”

 

“So we’ll just call the center of disease and control!” Jackson argued.

 

“It said it causes hyper-sexuality and deviant behavior Jackson,” Mason reminded him. “We basically just got hit with the T-Virus! Only instead of turning us into zombies were going to become sex crazed fiends!”

 

Theo spoke, his voice was strained, sweat broke out across his forehead. “He’s  right, I can feel my body reacting. Don’t tell me I am the only one who has noticed the smell in here is getting ripe.”

 

It was true, everyone's scents were becoming more potent. Stronger and thick with arousal. Some of the guys were trying—and failing—to hide their growing erections.

 

“Derek, call Argent, tell him the situation. We need someone to put mountain ash up. Parrish is right, we need to quarantine ourselves,” Scott ordered.

 

Derek nodded and took the cylinder. He took a picture of it and sent it to Argent before he called him  to inform him of the situation.

 

“Scott, if we’re locked up here together high on sex juice what do you think is going to happen?” Stiles asked.

 

An awkward silence filled the room. Scott avoided looking at Stiles eyes.

 

“Look, I get this is a very open minded town and all but I don’t  _ do _ guys,” Alec said.

 

“Yeah and some of us have girlfriends,” Liam said giving Scott a pointed look.”

 

“ Look, we are all infected. Hopefully Argent can find a cure. Theo, do you have a way to contact the Eugenicist?”

 

Theo nodded. “Yes. I have her number.”

 

“Give it to Derek, maybe she can help us,” Scott instructed.

 

Theo walked over to Derek to give him the number that Argent could use to contact the Eugenicist. 

 

Scott tipped his head back and  took a deep breath. His eyes flashed red,  and he looked around the room. It  was like on the night of a full moon. When the wolf was dangerously close to the surface, and the world was hotter and he saw with the eyes of a predator and heard the words of a beast whispering in his ear.

 

P ack, danger, prey, hunt, hide, danger, joy, play, mate.

 

Such simple words. You would think  an animal would only speak in grows and snarls. But a Werewolf is  a two-in-one. A man and a beast. Suddenly all those barks, yips and whines you heard that made little sense suddenly becomes clear as day.

 

As Scott McCa ll looked around the room, it was not with the gaze of a man but a hungry beast. The wolf in him analyzed ever y single person in the room. Judging them, figuring them out. Sorting who would be best for breeding. But they were all males, there would be no pups, no way for the pack to grow from any union.

 

Yet what is a man if not another kind of beast? The wolf knew there would be no point in mating for the sake of continuing the pack. But the man knew that mating wasn’t always about procreation, but pleasure as well.

 

They were all feeling it now, all of them with their primal instincts were quickly sub-coming to the effects of the gas. Ethan was still feeling Danny’s face, except now Jackson had walked up behind the human, gently rubbing his arms in a comforting way yet the two were slowly pinning Danny between them. Danny stared, lost in Ethan’s eyes yet his hands were gripping Jackson’s thighs.

 

Isaac was slowly inching his way over to  Scott ,  he had harbored strong feelings for the Alpha for a long time. When exactly he couldn’t say for sure. Maybe when he taught him to take the pain of another creature. Maybe when he showed up in his room, wet and pathetic needing a place to crash after Derek kicked him out.

 

Isaac always admired Scott for his kindness. Even when Isaac had been a dick to him and attacked him and his friends he still showed concern for him when they tried to capture Jackson and allowed him into his home and gave him a home with his mother.

 

The Allison thing only complicated things. He missed her terribly and he couldn’t even look at a bow and arrow without thinking of her. But there was a part of him that belonged to Scott. He may not know it but Isaac would always be there for him if he ever needed. With the White Peony in him those feelings were starting to become more powerful. Isaac knew if things were to end in sex he knew who he would be going for.

 

Mason and Corey were holding one another. Mason was whispering comforting words into Corey’s ear. Corey was upset, he didn’t want to have sex with anyone except Mason. He promised over and over again  how he wouldn’t touch anyone else but Mason. The human comforted his chameleon lover, telling him no matter what happened tonight nothing would change between them. He said this while he stared at Liam who was watching the two of them. The sight of them hugging one another made Liam lick his lips in hunger.

 

B rett stood behind Nolan, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. Alec stood in front of him, trying to keep him calm. Nolan was still a little shifter-phobic and the idea of being stuck in a room filled with them while they were in a state of sexual frenzy both scared him and aroused him. Brett’s grip on his shoulders were becoming less soothing and more firm and demanding. Brett knew that when things turned sexual, he was going to have his first taste of the former Hunter. Part of him still had some resentment at Nolan for his role in the war and the other part just wanted to be the first one to deflower him. Nolan was staring at Alec, marveling at how curly his hair was while Alec was counting each freckle Nolan had.

 

Parrish was keeping an eye on  everyone . His instincts were telling him to keep an eye on the troublemakers. He knew all about  Ethan’s  history.  And of course he knew about Theo’s bloody past, maybe that was why he was signaling them out from the others.  His training told him to watch them closely. Just in case they tried to run for the door. If any of them tried to run for it he would stop them, even if it meant using his hellfire, they couldn’t risk this getting out and causing an epidemic.

 

He noticed Isaac looking at Scott with longing. Parrish was sure the young man had a thing for the Alpha. Part of Parrish wanted to go over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was something about the guy that made him feel protective. Parrish was a good guy and it was in his nature to help others. Being an orphan himself he had a soft spot for kids from abused homes.

 

Scott’s eyes were almost totally pink now, he looked down to see his dick was so engorged now you could see its outline perfectly. He heard a groan and looked up to see Stiles was having the same issue, he rubbed his groin and a wet patch began to grow through his jeans.

 

The smell of precum filled the room, the shifters all sniffed the air. It was like blood had been spilled in a pool filled with sharks. They were all on the precipice now, all it took was one little spark to cause an explosion that would shatter them all.

 

Scott began to advance on Stiles who whimpered as his best friend approached.  Scott never admitted to no one, but he had sexual thoughts about Stiles before. When they first hit puberty and would sneak nude-y magazines and pornos into their rooms when their parents were away and would masturbate next to one another, sneaking peeks at what the other was packing. Partly out of curiosity and partly because even as children men want to be the biggest and the best. 

 

A fter Scott became a Werewolf, there were times when he was tempted to  literally kill Stiles. But there were also times when he was tempted to rip his cloths off and cover him in his seed. When the Darach was killing people and Stiles had been afraid for his own life Scott was seriously tempted to take care of Stiles problem, mostly to keep him safe and mostly to satisfy his desire to express his love for his best friend in the most beautiful of ways.

 

Stiles himself had been tempted by thoughts of Scott. Stiles had always been a bit bi-curious and if he had not lost his cherry before high school he had planned to ask Scott for help if he was single. Even at a young age Stiles knew if there was one person who he could trust to make him a man it was Scott. Though Malia had helped him with the issue that did not mean Stiles did not still have a desire to be with Scott.

 

Scott stopped just a few inches from Stiles. He reached out to cup Stiles with his hand and  grabbed his cock and gave it a nice squeeze. “Scott!” Stiles hissed.

 

Theo walked by Scott, bumping into his shoulder and breaking him from his spell. He grabbed Liam by the arms and pressed his forehead against his. “Come on little wolf, say the words. Focus, if you can handle murderous rage you can handle this!”

 

Liam began to recite the mantra, staring deep into  Theo’s eyes. 

 

“I talked to Argent, he is going to set mountain ash around the loft so we can’t get out,” Derek said.

 

“Oh great, just how I wanted to spend my night. Locked in with a bunch of horny guys and no way out. Yeah, we all know how this is going to turn out. Way to go guys bringing in a box of sex gas into the loft, now we are all literally fucked!” Stiles rambled.

 

“Stiles, if you don’t shut up--” Derek began.

 

“What? You’ll rip my throat out with your teeth?” Stiles asked.

 

“No!”

 

He grabbed Stiles shirt and brought him close to his face. “I will face fuck you with my cock!” Derek kissed him full on the mouth. “In fact, I am going to do that, anyway!”

 

He pushed  Stiles to his knees and shoved his face into his groin. Stiles moaned and grabbed Derek hips, pushing his face harder into his groin and inhaling the deep musky smell of his pubic hair.

 

“Yeah! Been wanting to stuff that pretty mouth of yours for years!” Derek growled, his eyes shined with a bright pink light, not a single trace of their original color nor sanity remained.

 

It was the breaking point everyone was waiting for.  Isaac went to run to Scott and on instinct Parrish grabbed him, instead Isaac wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which Parrish responded to eagerly .  Jackson grabbed Danny’s hands and held them behind his back, latching onto his neck while Ethan kissed him on the lips. Mason and Corey were a mess of shifting hands and wet sloppy kisses.  Brett had his arms wrapped around Nolan’s neck while Alec got on his knees and unzipped his pants. 

 

“ Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

Everyone temporarily stopped to see what had caused him to make such an exclamation. They all stared in shock at the massive bit of meat hanging between Derek’s legs.

 

“Christ, is that thing even fully hard?” Jackson asked, his eyes wide.

 

Derek smiled and crossed his arms, enjoying the awe and envy he sensed coming from everyone in the room. Derek was very easily the most hung guy in the pack. “Benefits of having good genetics,” he said smugly.

 

Ethan let out a breath of air. “That is nothing. When Aiden and I merged our dick was bigger than that when we were soft.”

 

“Impossible!” Danny said. “Shit, all those twin fantasies I had about the two of you just got a lot hotter.”

 

Ethan let out a chuckle. “We both tried hooking up with people when we were merged. We wanted to see them spit roasted on our cock. But it never worked out.”

 

“How come?”

 

“He was straight, and I was gay. In order for the merge to work we had to be totally focused and in synch with one another. I was never into any of the girls he chose and he was never into any of the guys I liked so it caused performance issues.”

 

Everyone continued, every one in a while they would eye Derek’s meat and he had a feeling he was going to be a very busy guy tonight. Stiles was kissing along his prick, watching in fascination as it grew. “Jesus Derek, I don’t think I can fit this in my mouth...or my ass.”

 

“You got lube?” Scott asked Derek.

 

“Lots of it,” Derek said.

 

Scott bent down and picked Stiles up. They carried him to Derek’s bed. Derek’s dick slapped against his stomach comically as he walked. Scott dumped Stiles on the bed and began to kiss him and lick his cheeks, tonguing the parts where Derek had smeared precum on him.

 

Derek Pulled out several bottles of lube and tossed them to the pack. No one questioned why he had so many bottles, all you had to do is look down and the reason became clear. Having a big dick could be a blessing but people didn’t realize the bigger you were the more work you had to put into making sure your partner didn’t get hurt.

 

Now imagine you could punch a hole through concrete; yeah, not a pretty image is it?

 

Derek took off his shirt and took off his pants and moved over to the pair on his bed. Scott had taken his shirt off and was tugging at Stiles pants. Derek grabbed Stiles face and directed his cock to Stiles mouth. Stiles started with the head which was leaking thick drops of precum. The taste was salty and bitter. It was kind of like drinking beer, it tasted horrible at first but as time went on, you ignored the bitterness and adapted to the taste.

 

Theo and Liam had fallen to the floor, rolling around, biting and clawing at one another. Shredding their cloths and cutting into each others skin. The wounds quickly healed, they whined and growled into each others lips which were stained red from cutting their lips on their fangs. The sexual tension that had been building between them since Liam pulled Theo out from the ground was about to explode and it was going to be one hell of a show.

 

Both were angry, stubborn young men with a history of bad blood. But neither could deny the attraction that had been developing between them. Liam insisted his interest in Theo was only to keep an eye on him as he was his responsibility. But the truth was he had seen a spark of light in Theo’s eyes that hadn’t been there before and Liam was desperate to see that light shine. Because if Theo Raeken could find his way back to his humanity than maybe Scott’s belief that people deserve second chances was true and Liam wanted so badly to believe.

 

Theo loved the dark side of Liam, always did. Loved getting him all worked up and angry. Because the dark side of Theo loved bringing out the darkness in others. But there was also a part of Theo that admired Liam for his composure. How he struggled to keep the rage in check, never giving himself any excuse for failure and tolerating nothing but perfection. Theo envied him for his control. He wished he had been more like Liam. Because Theo never held back his darkness, he had dived right in head first.

 

They anchored one another now. Theo used his cold logic to extinguish the fiery rage that burned in Liam and Liam helped warm the cold heart of Tara Raeken that beat in Theo’s chest. Helping the Chimera remember what it meant to be human.

 

Isaac and Parrish were on the couch. Both their shirts were off and they were full on making out. Isaac keened as Parrish nipped at his nipple. “Such a good boy,” Parrish praised him. “So responsive. You like it when I play with your nips?”

 

“Yes. Feels so good,” Isaac said breathlessly. 

 

“Going to take good care of you Isaac. Make you feel nice and loved. Can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” he began to rub his groin against Isaac’s. “Feel that?” he asked. “I’m gonna bury all seven and a half inches of this helldick inside you. Come here baby.”

 

He pulled Isaac down and kissed him on the lips. The Beta let Parrish take control, enjoying how the older man took charge yet still spoke kindly to him. Isaac knew Parrish would a gentle and commanding lover. People liked to think bad boys were freaks in bed but he knew from personal experience that the good guys were closet freaks.

 

Mason stood behind Corey, his hand was buried beneath his lovers jeans while Corey ground his ass into his groin. “I’m so sorry Corey, I should never have brought that box here!” Mason said.

 

Corey groaned at the feel of Mason’s hands wrapped around his shaft. “It’s alright Mas, we’ll just blame Theo and Stiles later. Just promise me this won’t change things between us.”

 

“It won’t. I don’t care who you sleep with. In fact, I kind of want to watch you get fucked by other guys.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Hell yeah! I know you want Derek to shove that monster cock into your ass!”

 

“God, he would stretch me out so much! I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week!”

 

“What about Theo and Liam? Look at them, I always had a feeling Liam would fuck hard. Think you could survive them?”

 

“I don’t know, but I want to try them both!”

 

“And you will baby, you will.”

 

Mason kissed his neck. Corey spun around and pushed him against a wall and began to nip and his jaw. “I want you on my face while Brett is plowing me! I want to have your dick in my mouth while I look up to watch you two kissing!”

 

“Fuck yeah, we’ll tag him together!”

 

Corey looked over to Brett who was with Alec and Nolan. “Looks, like Nolan will have first dibs, lucky bastard!”

 

“Oh God, oh God, oh Goddd!” Nolan moaned as Alec’s head bobbed back and forth.

 

“Either he is a talented cock sucker or you are just a little cherry,” Brett chuckled.

 

He still held Nolan in place as Alec blew him. Brett felt a little envious of the younger wolf for his position. He had been wanting a piece of Nolan for ages. Everything about the human was a major turn on for Brett. He was small, but tough. Awkward and shy. But he had the silkiest hair, the pretties blue eyes and by the Buddha those freckles.

 

It was like karma had made Nolan specifically to punish Brett for his man-whore ways. Because how could Brett be so drawn to one of the Hunters that killed his pack. True Nolan had not partaken in the massacre of the Ito pack. But he did try to kill Jiang and Tierney. He still tried to hunt Liam and the others.

 

If it wasn’t for that Brett would have edged him to divine pleasure a long time ago.

 

Maybe after this is over Brett will see if Nolan will be open to a relationship. His time spent with the pack has loosened him up to Werewolves. Now he didn’t flinch when their eyes glow and he was letting one suck his dick. Though to be fair that was the drug.

 

Alec pulled back with a smile. “He tastes great!”

 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Brett asked.

 

“Before I became a Werewolf, I was a street whore. Had to find a way to live after my folks kicked me out. My Alpha saved me from a client with a fetish for cutting his lovers. Offered me a place in his pack of street trash.”

 

“Sounds like a good guy.”

 

A look of sadness flashed in his eyes. “Yeah, he was.”

 

Alec began to suck on Nolan again and he began to whimper something Brett couldn’t hear. “What?” Brett asked.

 

“I said I am sorry,” Nolan said. “I...am sorry about your pack. I apologized to Liam, to Corey, to the whole pack but you. I am sorry for what you lost. I am sorry I was weak and scared and I am sorry I-”

 

Brett kissed him. Nolan moaned as Brett’s tongue dominated his. He gave him control. Nolan was always good at that. He gave Monroe control. He gave Gabe control. He gave Gerard control. But Brett wasn’t like them. He wasn’t twisted by fear, rage or pride. Nolan knew if he could surrender to anyone it would be him.

 

“No more apologies,” Brett said firmly.

 

“Seriously dude, usually when someone cries when I blow them it is because I am that good,” Alec said, “but you’re seriously cramping the vibe here.”

 

“You’re really good!” Nolan assured him. “I mean you’re the first guy to ever go down on me.”

 

Both Nolan and Alec shared surprised looks. “Really? Hot guy like you never had someone go down on you?” Alec asked.

 

Nolan blushed. Brett loved watching how red his flesh turned. His skin was so white that it changed colors so easily when he got worked up. 

 

“I’ve actually never had sex with anyone. I’ve always been kind of shy and awkward, it made finding a lover difficult.”

 

Alec and Brett shared twin expression of shock. How could it be that Nolan was a virgin? The idea seemed absurd that not a single person ever tried to sample him. But what fortune it was for the both of them.

 

“Don’t worry freckles, we’re going to take very good care of you,” Brett said, smiling with a bit of fang showing.

 

“Jackson for the love of God put that thing away!” Ethan hisses.

 

Jackson glared at his boyfriend. His tail had come out and most of the tip was buried in Danny’s ass. They were at Derek’s kitchen table, Danny had been sat on top of it on his stomach, Ethan had pulled his pants down and was stroking his cock. Jackson had put some lube on his tail and was stretching Danny out.

 

Danny turned his head to see what it was Jackson had put in him. At first he thought it was his dick, but Danny knew what a cock felt like and this had a different shape and texture. He knew something was wrong and he turned to see what it was. He was shocked to see Jackson was slowly pushing his tail into his hole.

 

“Jesus Jackson what the fuck!” Danny said.

 

“Need to stretch you out Danny,” Jackson said soothingly.

 

“You have fingers Jax,” Ethan reminded him.

 

Jackson smiled. “Yeah but fingers can’t inflate.”

 

Danny frowned. “What do you mean in-”

 

Jackson added some blood into his tail, causing it to widen just enough that the sudden increase in thickness. Danny let out a gasp as he was stretched out.

 

“See, he likes it,” Jackson said smugly.

 

“Fuck your tail feels so weird...but sooo good!” Danny moaned.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes when Jackson stuck his tongue at him. Jackson adored his tail, Ethan found it rather disgusting. He hated the feel of scales against his skin, it didn’t feel natural. Ironic coming from a Werewolf who had the ability to merge with his twin.

 

“Someone finally appreciates you besides me Jr,” Jackson said happily.

 

“Jr?” Danny asked.

 

“It’s what he calls his tail. You’d think it was his son or something,” Ethan replied.

 

“Don’t listen to your pa pa Jr. He doesn’t appreciate you like I do,” Jackson said stroking his tail.

 

“Fuck you’re so deep in me Jackson!” Danny moaned.

 

“I know, you feel amazing wrapped around my tail. I’d love to fall asleep to you. I’d use you to keep my tail warm at night.”

 

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked, noticing the look of concentration on Jackson’s face. 

 

“Trying to find his sweet spot. I think it might be right-”

 

He gave a sharp thrust, hitting a spot in Danny that made him explode in Ethan’s hand and let out a deep yell.

 

“Found it!”

 

Ethan began to lick his hand of Danny’s seed. Jackson grabbed his wrist and brought to his face so he could begin to lick it the salty liquid. He pulled his tail out and Danny let out a small cry at the empty feeling that he now felt.

 

“Ready to have me back inside you Danny?” Ethan asked.

 

“Yes, please Ethan, I’ve missed you so much!” Danny moaned.

 

Back on the bed Stiles was crying out. Derek’s cock filled his mouth, keeping him from being any louder. Scott sat between Stiles legs, licking his cock, two of his fingers were smeared with lube and were stretching Stiles out.

 

“Argent just left the building,” Derek said.

 

“He must have finished putting the mountain ash up,” Scott said. “Hopefully this stuff won’t last too long.”

 

“It will last long enough,” Derek said, petting Stiles hair.

 

Scott stood up and took off his jeans. His cock slapped against his stomach proudly. It wasn’t the massive size of Derek’s but it was a good eight and half inches. “I’ll fuck him first, get him loosened up for you.”

 

“You can fuck whoever you want, you’re the alpha. Alphas have the breeding rights in the pack,” Derek responded.

 

“Really?”

 

Derek nodded. “In some packs only the Alpha is allowed to breed. Some Alphas will procreate with all their pack members to solidify the pack bond and to ensure the pack becomes a strong, united family.”

 

“I think our bonds are going to be pretty tight after tonight,” Scott said.

 

“After I get done with Stiles, I want a turn with you,” Derek said eyeing Scott hungrily.

 

“Holy fuck that would be hot to see!” Stiles said as he licked the underside of Derek’s dick.

 

“Have you ever bottomed before?” Scott asked.

 

The idea of Derek on his hands and knees made his cock squirt. The idea this Evolved Wolf would submit to him made Scott’s Alpha instincts flare up. Derek was older, more skilled, a former Alpha. Yet here he was offering himself for Scott’s pleasure.

 

“A few times, when I was in New York I frequented bars. Needed to find a way to deal with what happened.”

 

“If anyone is going to get fucked it’s going to be me!” Stiles said impatiently.

 

Scott and Derek shared a smiled. The Alpha took his place on the bed and used the lube to make himself nice and slick. Then he claimed his first victim of the night with a single, sharp thrust.”

 

***

 

“Took you long enough,” Peter said as Argent got in his car.

 

“I had to put several mixtures of mountain ash, mistletoe and wolfsbane around the loft to make sure the others don’t escape until we can figure this out,” he responded icily.

 

“Just like an Argent, always coming prepared,” Peter sneered.

 

He had been on his way to the loft to tell Scott and the others what his contacts had learned about Monroe. He had arrived just as Argent did. He warned him about what had transpired. To say Peter laughed his ass off was an understatement. The idea his nephew and the rest of those idiots were suffering from the effects of some sex drug was hilarious to him.

 

Though part of Peter wished he did arrive sooner.

 

“I presume we are going to this mystery Dread Doctor to learn more about this drug?” Peter asked.

 

“No, we’re just going to sit on our ass’s and hope the drug wares off!” Argent snapped.

 

“Geez, no need to be testy,” Peter responded.

 

Argent’s phone began to ring. He sighed when he saw Melissa’s name on his screen. “Better not tell her, her son is in the middle of a drug induced orgy.”

 

Argent counted to ten, fighting the urge to put a bullet right between Peter’s eyes. He answered the phone. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, have you seen Scott?” she asked. “I have been trying to call him but he won’t answer.”

 

“Oh, must have his hands full,” Peter said with a laugh,

 

Argent ignored him. “Yes, he forgot to tell you that he and the guys decided to go on a trip out to the preserve. Stiles idea, you know how that kid loves to come up with crazy ideas at the last second. Thinks since the girls are having some time together then they should do a guys night out. He must have forgot to call and tell you.”

 

Melissa sighed. “Okay. Just glad he isn’t in trouble.”

 

“Depends on your definition of trouble.”

 

“Will you shut the hell up!” Argent hissed.

 

“Is that Peter?” Melissa asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s tagging along.”

 

“Tell him to shut his damn hole!”

 

Peter chuckled. “Feisty thing, wish we had that date.”

 

“How is your trip going?” Argent asked, ignoring Peter.

 

“Oh it is wonderful up here. I am so glad Natalie and Lydia managed to keep this place. After everything that happened the last year I needed this. You’d love it out here. It’s quiet, far from civilization and this morning we hiked through the woods. Saw a herd of deer, oh they were beautiful.”

 

Argent smiled. Part of him wished he was there with here. When this mess was taken care of he would seriously consider going out there with her one day. 

 

“Oh and we were going through the attic and found a box that belonged to Lydia’s grandmother. There was this beautiful choker in there. Lydia loves it, she put it on and hasn’t taken it off.” Argent heard someone speaking in the background. “Oh that was Kira, apparently Natalie is breaking out the wine. I don’t know what those Skinwalkers did to help her but it is so good to see her happy again. I’m glad her and Malia are still friends. Glad to see some girls don’t fight over boys.”

 

“Go enjoy yourself, I’ll call you later. I love you,:” Argent said.

 

“I love you to.”

 

They ended the call and Argent did his very best not to look at Peter who looked like the cat who ate the canary. “I swear to God Hale, if you say one word I will end you!”

 

Peter merely held up his hands defensively and reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Argent asked.

 

“Derek installed cameras inside the loft. In case someone broke in. Can’t be too careful in this town. I figure we should check on them and make sure they are behaving.”

 

“You just want to get a glimpse of them-”

 

“FUCK!” a voice screamed from the phone.

 

Peter’s eyes widened and Argent was sure he had never seen the man look so shocked. “Holy shit!”

 

“Will you turn that off!” Argent yelled, unable to stand the sound of screams and moans coming from the phone.

 

Peter turned the app off and pocketed his phone. “Yeah, we should hurry up and meet this woman.”

***

 

Stiles struggled for words as Scott moved inside him. It was his first time bottoming, and it felt amazing. Though perhaps it was the White Peony flooding his body with endorphins. Either way he felt amazing. 

 

The sensation was odd, not being used to the sensation of having something so large and thick going in and out of him down there. But the tremors of electricity that went straight to his balls felt amazing. There was no condom, shifters didn’t carry STD’s, and it wasn’t like any of them could get pregnant.

 

Derek laid next to Stiles, observing the human in wonder as Scott ravaged him. Thrusting his cock against his hip and enjoying the feel of his flesh against his member.

 

Isaac and Parrish were still at the couch, both of them were naked and Parrish was slowly lifting Isaac up and down his cock. The wolf clung to the hounds shoulders, whining with pleasure as Parrish unleashed a barrage of praise for his performance.

 

“So good Isaac. Such a good boy. You like having me inside you huh?” Parrish asked sweetly.

 

“Yes, so good!” Isaac replied.

 

“You’re such a good boy Isaac. Don’t worry, I am going to take good care of you. Sweet little angel. You deserve someone to love you. And I am going to love you all night long!”

 

Isaac moaned as he sank down, deeper than ever before. His eyes rolled back into his head as the hounds cock penetrated him and his words sank deeply into his heart.

 

Liam and Theo were on the floor, what was left of Liam’s jeans was at his ankles, he ground his hips into Theo, causing the Chimera to cry at the feel of his lovers cock twisting around inside him. Liam threw his head back as Theo dug his nails into the flesh of his arms. The two of them had wrestled to see who would top.

 

Liam had won, claiming his prize with a ruthless smile. Though Theo’s pride was hurt, he could not help but still feel like a winner. Though he lost the fight for top he knew he had finally claimed _his_ little wolf.

 

Corey had Mason pinned to the wall, his pants were down to his ankles and his shirt had been discarded. Mason’s bare legs were wrapped around his waist and Corey was thankful for his strength which allowed him to carry Mason as he thrust up into him. Mason’s shirt was still on, he barley had time to take his pants off before Corey was pinning him to the wall.

 

Mason was always the more submissive one when it came to sex. Corey was typically the aggressor. Leaving hickies on his neck and pinning him down when they made out. Mason didn’t mind. Corey wasn’t overly dominant or possessive. He just knew how to claim what was his without being pushy or overbearing.

 

Ethan had flipped Danny onto his back, the whole table shook as he pounded into him, Jackson had his mouth wrapped around his dick and had already sucked him off two times. Either Danny had an amazingly quick recovery time or the White Peony was affecting him somehow. Jackson was willing to bet on the latter.

 

Jackson swallowed Danny’s load and licked his lips. “You better have saved some for me!” Ethan said grabbing Jackson’s face and pulling him in for a kiss, he licked around Jackson’s mouth, lapping up every drop of seed he could find. But Jackson had swallowed most of it. “Greedy bastard!”

 

“I think he has a ton more to give. He’s popped twice, and he is still leaking a bunch.”

 

“Must be that drug. It was designed to affect fertility. Who knows how many orgasms we can have.”

 

Jackson smiled at Danny. “Let’s find out.”

 

He climbed onto the table, settling down onto Danny’s lap and sliding down onto his cock. Having Ethan in him and being inside Jackson was a new level of pleasure for Danny and the whole table shook as the pair ravaged the Hawaiian together.

 

Nolan cried and begged as Brett slowly thrust into him. The fact he wasn’t ravishing him was a testament to his amazing self-control. Even though he wanted nothing more than to wreck the human, he knew he had to be careful. Satomi had given him the _talk_ when he was old enough to notice boys and girls. She warned him what could happen if he wasn’t careful handling his human lovers.

 

Plus he had been pining for Nolan for so long, he wanted to savor this as long as he could. Make Nolan’s first time be as explosive and memorable as he could. 

 

Alec stood in front of the pair, he had not argued when Brett said he was going to claim the human first out of respect for Brett’s feelings for Nolan and because Brett was an older and higher ranked wolf than Alec was. Right now he was rubbing his cock against Nolan’s, enjoying the silk like feel.

 

“How much longer man?” Alec asked with a whine. “My dick feels like it is going to fall off!”

 

Brett’s eyes traveled over to Danny. Ethan was still pounding into him while Jackson still slid up and down on his cock. The sight gave him an idea. “Why don’t you let him fuck you,” Brett suggested.

 

Alec’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. Nolan moaned, whether it was joy or intimidation no one knew, nor did they care. Alec turned around and bent over a little, parting his cheeks and exposing his hole to Nolan. “Come on man, tap this ass!”

 

Nolan moved forward, guided by Brett. He grabbed Alec’s hips, rubbing his dick against his hole, smearing his cum on it. Brett reached out and stroked Nolan, coating his pre-cum along his shaft, not bothering to pick up the bottle of lube on the floor. Once Nolan was good and slick, he took another step forward, pressing Nolan into Alec.

 

The two cried as Nolan penetrated Alec. Nolan wasn’t hung like some of the other guys, in fact he was a little above average. Brett didn’t care. He wasn’t some size queen who judged a persons ability based on their dicks size. He knew plenty of guys with godly dicks who had performance issues. And Alec preferred guys who were Nolan’s size. Small enough to make it easy to have a quickie, but big enough where you could feel him in you.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening! God, you both feel so amazing!” Nolan cried.

 

“You feel pretty good yourself!” Brett hummed into his neck.

 

“Dude, you think the back is good, you need to try the front!” Alec said.

 

“After I am done with him you’re coming over here and tapping this ass!” Brett said.

 

“You’re versatile?” Alec asked shaking back and forth against Nolan.

 

“And a switch to. If I can find a good dom,” Brett replied.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you guys are talking about but it sounds amazing!” Nolan said, his hips rocked back and forth.

 

Brett laughed. “Oh man, I am going to have fun teaching you the tricks of the trade.”

 

Scott growled as he felt the pressure building in his balls. He was still inside Stiles, his forehead beaded with sweat. Derek was still next to Stiles—whose hip was wet from the orgasm Derek had from rubbing his cock against his skin. The guy really was built for sex, his long, thick cock and his heavy balls in his fat sack. His spunk was hot on Stiles flesh and his rod was still hard as a still rod.

 

Stiles neck and chest had several hickies and beard burns. Stiles loved the feel of his rough hair against his skin and couldn’t believe he was being fucked by his best friend and best frienemy.

 

“Fuck, guys I’m about to nut!” Scott warned.

 

He began to thrust faster into Stiles, his hairy sack slapped against his pale ass and Stiles tightened his legs around his waist. “Give it to me Scotty!” he cried out.

 

Scott bottomed out and let out a roar as he emptied his load into his friend. Stiles keened as his insides were flooded with torrents of Alpha cum. Scott’s seed was hot just like Derek’s, Stiles wondered if being a Werewolf affected their reproductive abilities somehow. He had asked Derek if Werewolves had knots and Derek said no. But he refused to answer any other questions Stiles had.

 

Scott lay there, catching his breath, his cock still spat little shots into Stiles. Scott loved the idea of Stiles carrying his seed. He marked him in such a way that only the bite could bind them even closer. The part of him that was all about possessing something as a form of ownership felt pleased.

 

Scott pulled out, his cum began to pour out of Stiles now red hole. “Fuck that feels so weird, but so good to!” Stiles whimpered.

 

Scott got out of the way as Derek moved to take his spot. Now that his Alpha had his turn it was Derek’s turn. Liam may be Scott’s Beta and ran his own little pack, but everyone agreed that Derek was next in line to run the pack when Scott wasn’t around. Maybe it was because he still possessed some lingering sense of authority from his time as an Alpha, or maybe it was because he was an Evolved Wolf. 

 

Even Liam bowed to Derek’s rule. He knew Derek was even older and experienced than Scott and valued his input on things.

 

“Never thought we would be in this situation huh Der?” Stiles asked with a lazy smile, eyeing Derek’s pride and glory.

 

Derek merely smiled. Placing Stiles ankles on his shoulders and spreading his legs out he raised himself on his toes, his cock placed firmly against Stiles hole. Derek had lubed himself up when Scott blew his load. Even with the lube and the added wetness from Scott’s spunk this was going to be a tight fit.

 

He began to lower himself, causing his head to start to push against Stiles entrance. Just as he was about to breech he spoke. “Say my name.”

 

Stiles looked into his eyes, Derek fought the urge to claim his mouth.

 

“Derek,” he whispered

 

The cockhead breached, and he began a slow but unstoppable pace deep into the human. Stretching him in ways he never dreamed and causing his whole body to shake and contort. Derek took the pain, trying to keep him comfortable. Stiles hole burned from the sheer girth of Derek, Scott’s seed was being pushed out by the massive rod.

 

Scott saw this and growled a little, he was going to have to make sure he gave Stiles another refill later.

 

Isaac was leaning back, his elbows rested on Derek’s table as Parrish thrust into him. Parrish jerked his dick with his left hand. Isaac trust up to meet Parrish’s movements with his own. “You getting close baby?” Parrish asked.

 

“Yes, so close!” Issac whined.

 

“Cum for me Isaac, CUM!”

 

Isaac’s whole body reacted to that command. Parrish wasn’t an Alpha, but he had the authority of one. Maybe it was because he was a Hellhound but Isaac’s wolf reacted to him. Any restraint Isaac had vanished and he let his orgasm loose, his whole body seized up and his cock erupted, coating his stomach and chest.

 

The sight of Isaac looking so blissed out, his face perfectly lax, his chest coated in semen and the little whimpers that were coming from Parrish’s mouth sent him over the edge. He came into the Beta with a roar, his seed flooding Isaac’s hole. Isaac cried out once more as he was filled up, it was a sensation he was not familiar, but quickly fell in love with.

 

He felt at peace, light as a feather. It was a familiar feeling, something he shared with Allison. After they had sex, and she held him close. It was a feeling of warmth and love.

 

“Come here baby,” Parrish cooed, leaning forward to pick Isaac up and lay him against his chest.

 

Isaac pushed his nose into Parrish’s neck and began to lick his flesh. Parrish hummed in pleasure at the attention. His cock still buried deep in him, still throbbing with need. There was a feeling in his chest, something that wanted to stay like this with Isaac. To keep him safe and happy and protected. 

 

Parrish didn’t know how the night would end, but he was sure that when this was all over Isaac was going to be his, if he already wasn’t.

 

Liam had his teeth deep in Theo’s neck. The Chimera lay still and pliant, unusually submissive, something Liam loved. After having cum inside his lover Liam had bit into his neck, giving in to his instincts to claim Theo as his. Theo may be a Chimera but he had the instincts of a wolf and a coyote and he knew what a claiming bite was. Both knew they would have to have a talk about this, but for now they basked in the post-coital glow of their newly forged bond.

 

Liam let go, licking his lips of Theo’s blood. The wounds were already healing.

 

“Little Wolf,” Theo said with a deep sigh of contentment.

 

“This feel little to you?” Liam asked giving a shallow thrust of his hips and causing Theo to moan at the feel of the cock moving in his wet ass.

 

“Mine!” Liam said capturing his lips in a kiss.

 

“Yours, always yours,” Theo agreed kissing him back.

 

Liam looked up. Corey still had Mason pinned to the wall and Nolan was still sandwiched between Alec and Brett. Liam’s cock twitched inside of Theo, he looked down to see the Chimera smiling at him. “Want to play with the others?” he asked. “I want to see you own Nolan’s ass.”

 

Liam let out a whine. Brett wasn’t the only one who had an eye on Nolan. While Brett’s feelings were more romantic, Liam admitted he felt a sexual attraction to the human. It caused some confusion for him because he had feelings for Theo. Derek had told him (because no way could he talk to Scott about this) that dominance played a big role in the lives of all Werewolves. Since Nolan was a natural submissive, Liam’s wolf sensed this.

 

“Every pack has those who lead, those who follow and those who serve. The Alpha, the Beta and the Omega. You are a Beta with Alpha potential. You have formed your own pack within a pack. It is not uncommon for Beta’s of high rank to break off from the main pack and take some of the wolves with them if they can’t beat the Alpha. But you have no desire to control the pack, you are content with your place in Scott’s pack so you have neither tried to challenge him or break away. But you still command Mason, Theo, Corey, Brett, Lori and Nolan like they are yours. You may be attracted to both Nolan and Theo, but for different reasons. Your feelings for Theo are more pure while your feelings for Nolan are more lustful.”

 

Awkward as the conversation had been it had been very informative for Liam. It helped him understand Werewolf psyche better and helped him sort out his feelings. But now with the White Peony in him all he could think about was fucking. He had claimed Theo as his mate, now he would claim the rest of _his_ pack, for joy and to stake his claim.

 

The two got up, Theo went over to Mason and Corey and brought them over to the others. Liam walked up to Brett, staring him hard in the face. “You claimed him?” Liam asked.

 

Brett stared back, pulling his lips back in a snarl. “Whats it to you?”

 

Liam got up in his face, Brett was taller but Liam had put on some muscle and Brett knew Liam was a tough little bastard. “I’ll forgive your trespass Brett. But don’t forget who the Beta is. We are all Scott’s, but don’t you forget that Nolan is mine and so are you.”

 

Liam may sound like he was making a big deal out of nothing, in fact one might say he was overstepping his bounds. But Brett understood the meaning in Liam’s words. He was a born wolf, he knew how things worked. Had things gone differently he would have spoken to Scott since he was the Alpha. But he also knew he was inn Liam’s inner circle, so he should have let Liam know of his intentions as well.

 

“I can’t help it Liam,” he said tilting his head to the side.

 

Liam gently bit into his neck, causing Brett to shudder. “I know, which is why I forgive you.” he kissed the spot where he bit and turned to Nolan. He gently cupped the humans face and made him look him in the eyes. “Brett wants you as his mate. Do you accept Nolan?”

 

“M-Mate?” Nolan asked.

 

His mind was so clouded with lust, it was hard to think. 

 

“Please say yes Nolan, I will love you and care for you. I’ll move you into my home and feed you and protect you!” Brett begged.

 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, but he willed it back. He wanted this moment to be perfect.

 

“You want me?” Nolan asked.

 

“Dude, come on, we all know you got the hots for one another!” Alec growled as he pushed back into Nolan.

 

“Yes! Claim me Brett!” Nolan said.

 

Brett clamped his jaws around Nolan’s neck. Biting down to leave a mark. His wolf howled, and he shot his load deep into the human, the pain of the bite and the pleasure of the warmth filling him up made Nolan finally reach his end and he filled Alec. Like a chain reaction from Brett all the way to Alec pleasure fell and Alec’s cock left several long, thick white strands on the floor.

 

Liam kissed the mark Brett had made, Brett made a noise of approval. Liam moved his mouth close to Nolan’s ear and whispered. “You belong to us now Nolan. Forever.”

 

Theo arrived with Mason and Corey. Alec pulled away from Nolan and walked over to them. Brett pulled out, giving Nolan one last kiss on his mark before he joined the others. Liam kissed Nolan, the human fully submitted to the Beta and Liam felt pleased at his willingness to give up control. He pushed him against the wall.

 

He nipped at the other side of Nolan’s neck, leaving small, shallow cuts in his skin. Their cocks rubbed against one another, Liam began to push his against Nolan’s so hard the human hissed in pain. “Easy, human remember!” Nolan said.

 

“Sorry, not used to doing this with a human,” Liam said sheepishly.

 

He continued to mark Nolan’s neck, rubbing himself against him more gently this time. Nolan looked over Liam’s shoulder to see Theo was holding Mason up by his hips while he fucked up into him. Alec was on his back, Brett was riding him while he blew Corey who stood right in front of him.

 

Liam lifted him up, Nolan wrapped his legs around his waist and let out a groan as Liam filled him up and immediately moving his hips back and forth. “God, I never imagined we would be doing this!”

 

“Me either!” Liam replied.

 

Danny, Jackson and Ethan were still on Derek’s table. Jackson lay on top of Danny, moaning into his mouth as Ethan took him from behind. Their stomachs were coated in wet, warm fluids. Ethan alternated between topping Danny and Jackson.

 

“Fuck, so fucking happy I got the both of you!” Ethan said kissing Jackson’s back.

 

“You going to cum soon babe?” Jackson asked as his gently nipped at Danny’s lips.

 

“It’s a fucking miracle I haven’t popped yet!”

 

“Don’t hold back Ethan, let it all out!” Danny said, pulling Jackson’s cheeks apart.

 

“You heard him Ethan, fill me up!” Jackson hissed.

 

Ethan let out a roar and his body tightened as his orgasm hit him. Jackson threw his head back, letting out an inhuman hiss as he felt Ethan flood his insides. Danny noticed that Jackson’s eyes had changed. The pupils were vertical, Kanima like were it not for the pinkish color.

 

“Dude, your eyes have changed,” Danny said.

 

“I know,” Jackson replied. “I am seeing things in the infrared.”

 

It was odd because usually Jackson had to focus to bring the Kanima out. But something felt different. Jackson hated it when Ethan creamed him, he didn’t mind it he nutted on his ass, just not _in_ it. Jackson hated the wet feeling of cum leaking out of his hole. But first Danny and now Ethan and Jackson felt a strange sense of fulfillment. He didn’t know why, but he _needed_ to get as much cum inside him as he could.

 

“Looks like the puppies are playing,” Ethan said looking over to Liam and the others.

 

“Let’s go fuck with Stilinski, always wondered if all that talking made him a good cocksucker.”

 

Danny nodded his head. “Yeah, I need something softer than this fucking table.”

 

They got off the table (which was made of some seriously sturdy materials) and made their way over to the bed. Isaac and Parrish saw them heading over and decided to join them. Isaac jumped when Jackson wrapped his tail around his waist. “Want to help me test Stilinski’s mouth?”

 

Isaac chuckled. “Only if we get to cream his face.”

 

Jackson let out a laugh. “We think alike!”

 

The whole bed shook and Stiles couldn’t help but cry out as Derek pummeled him. He knew he was going to be very sore later. But right now he was just a mass of flesh and fiery neurons. “So fucking good! So damn tight! Squeezing the life out of me!” Derek grunted. 

 

“You’re hung like a T-Rex dude, everyone is going to be tight!”

 

“Don’t. Call. Me. Dude!” Derek growled, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust, his balls would slap against Stiles ass.

 

“Mind if we join?”

 

Jackson and Isaac appeared on either side of Stiles. They began rubbing their dicks against his face. “Come on Stiles, put that big mouth to good use,” Isaac sneered.

 

“Go fuck yourself scarf boy,” Stiles shot back.

 

“I’d much rather fuck you, with my favorite scarf wrapped around that pretty pale neck!”

 

“Fuck that sounds hot!” Jackson said.

 

They rubbed their rods over Stiles mouth and he licked their lengths, Derek licked his lips at the sight of Stiles lips struggling to wrap around both cocks. Scott came up behind Isaac and began to kiss his neck. Ethan had pushed Parrish onto his back and climbed on top of him and impaled himself on Parrish’s prick.

 

“You want to fuck me Scott?” Isaac asked.

 

“Oh yeah, but I got dibs on Derek next,” Scott kissed his neck.

 

“Fuck, I got to see that!” Isaac whimpered.

 

“Fuck!” Liam yelled as he emptied his load into Nolan. 

 

“Need more, need more!” Nolan begged.

 

“I’ll take it form here,” Corey said, walking up behind Liam. 

 

Liam handed Nolan over to Corey who captured his lips in a kiss. He spun him around and pressed him against the wall, he spread his legs apart, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his red, dripping hole. “Remember that time you stabbed me with a pen?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Corey grinned. “This is payback.”

 

Nolan yelled as Corey was suddenly inside him, not even giving him time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

 

“Easy Corey,” Liam said, surprised at Corey’s treatment of the human.

 

“He can take it!” Corey bit out as he hammered into Nolan.

 

Raising a brow at his tone but deciding to let it go Liam walked over to Theo and Mason, petting Alec’s head as he walked by him and Brett he stood behind Mason. “Room for one more?” he asked.

 

“Think you can fit us both Mason?” Theo asked kissing him on the lips.

 

“Come on Mas, you can take these dicks,” Liam said running his fingers around Mason’s stuffed hole.

 

Any other time Mason would have said no. Forgetting the fact he had a boyfriend, both Theo and Liam were pretty big. But Mason wasn’t in his right mind and the idea of getting double stuffed was hot.

 

“If you can get it in!” Mason replied.

 

Theo lifted him us, giving Liam a little more room to get in. Liam spat into his hand and rubbed it over his dick. He placed his tip against Theo’s dick and pushed up until he felt his entrance. He had to open his hole a little more and managed to pop it in. 

 

“Oh man! Oh God! Jesus! You’re both in me! This can’t be happening!” Mason cried.

 

“Oh it’s happening!” Liam growled.

 

Liam and Theo began to raise and lower Mason onto their dicks, stretching him out. Liam and Theo took some of the pain, leaving Mason with nothing but a sense of pure pleasure. Theo rested his forehead against Mason’s, he took the most of Mason’s weight, carrying him on his hips to help Liam get inside him better.

 

“You okay Mason?” he asked.

 

“First time with two dicks in me!” Mason said.

 

“I have a feeling we’re all going to have ‘first times’ tonight!” Liam grumbled from behind Mason.

 

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Derek spat.

 

“About fucking time!” Scott said, eager to bury his dick in Derek’s hole.

 

“Fill me up Sourwolf!” Stiles said.

 

“You ready Jackson!” Isaac asked, stroking his dick.

 

“You know it!” Jackson said.

 

A moment later thick, white ropes shot out from their dicks, coating Stiles face with cum. The pornographic sight was too much for Derek to bare. He pushed in as deep as he could, but even then a considerable amount of his dick remained outside of Stiles. They all watched in fascination as his balls tightened and his dick inflated as it shot load after load into Stiles. It was too much for Stiles to take, it began to seep through the almost none-existent space between flesh.

 

“I think my intestine just burst...seriously dude, what kind of freakish genes do you have?” Stiles asked.

 

“Generations of selective breeding,” Derek replied.

 

He pulled out with a loud wet pop, his seed began to flow out of Stiles like a river. Jackson quickly plugged his hole with his tail. “Time I paid you back for all those years of smart ass remarks Stilinski.”

 

His tail began to move inside his at rapid speed, Derek’s spunk flowed down his tail and coated Stiles legs and thighs. Danny shoved Isaac face first onto the bed and got behind him. He buried his cock right into him and began to rail him hard. Isaac clawed at the sheets, loving the rough treatment after Parrish’s love and care. Derek climbed onto Scott’s lap, lowering himself onto Scott’s shaft. He squeezed his cheeks together, the pressure caused Scott to arch his back as his manhood was crushed between Derek’s buns.

 

Parrish had adjusted his and Ethan’s position so they were on their sides facing the others. Parrish held Ethan’s hips as he rocked into him.

 

And so it went on, orgasm after orgasm, after orgasm. Lines were crossed and limits were broken. Partners were swapped swiftly and if anyone noticed the pink glow in their eyes growing brighter, they did not comment.

 

 

 

***

 

Peter and Argent walked up to the house. They had expected this woman to live in some abandoned building or in some underground lair like more of the villains they encountered had over the years. But they did not expect her to live in a suburban home with flower gardens around the house.

 

“Are we sure she lives here?” Peter asked.

 

“This is the address Derek got from Theo,” Argent said.

 

“Not what I was expecting,” Peter said.

 

“She was one of the Dread Doctors, don’t let your guard down,” Argent warned.

 

They walked up to the door. Argent pushed the doorbell button, and they waited. A moment later the door opened and a woman with long black hair opened the door. She looked at the pair of them with a puzzled expression.

 

“May I help you?” she asked.

 

“Yin Luo?” Argent asked.

 

She nodded. “Yes, that is me. How can I help you gentlemen?”

 

“We’re...friends of Theo Raeken’s.”

 

Her eyes lit up at Theo’s name. “Ah, is this about the merchandise?” she asked.

 

“Yes. I am afraid there has been an incident. My name is Chris Argent, and this is Peter Hale.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she smiled at them both. “Never thought I’d see the day when an Argent and a Hale would work side by side.”

 

Her imaged flickered, one minute there was a small Asian woman standing in front of them, the next was a figure wearing a metal mask with expanding eyes and Chinese styled cloths. Peter snarled and Argent placed his hand on his gun holster.

 

“Relax,” she responded raising her hand in a friendly manner. Her voice was robotic but recognizable. “I trust mister Raeken told you of my association with those who called themselves the Dread Doctors.”

 

Her image changed back to her human appearance.

 

“Yes, he told us. I trust you can understand why we are weary of you,” Argent said.

 

She smiled. “Well of course. My associates were good at leaving an impression. Sadly it was a rather terrible one.”

 

She opened the door wider to let them through. Argent and Peter shared a look. Neither one was comfortable entering her home, not after what they saw. But they knew they didn’t have a choice. They walked inside, each one taking careful stock of their surroundings.

 

Yin shut and locked the door and led them into the living room. She sat down on a chair, they took the couch. “So, perhaps you could tell me exactly what did happen to my former colleges?”

 

They told her everything that happened. The Doctors arrival, the Chimeras creation. The Beast and its murder of its followers.

 

“So the Doctors are all dead?” Yin asked. “Just as Theo said.”

 

Chris nodded. “Yes. They were killed by the Beast.”

 

She snorted. “Just as I expected. They were fools to think that creature wouldn’t turn on them. Thank the ancestors I left.”

 

“Why did you leave?” Peter asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

 

She sighed. “I was a young girl in China. I was a curious thing even as a child. I grew to become a midwife but desired to become more. I wanted to be a doctor. Sadly in those days it was difficult for a girl to rise to such a station. But after much hard work I rose to a respectable position in my community. The Doctors came to me, they were interested in my work. I accepted their offer to join their group. How could I refuse? When they told me about the shifters I mean...an Alpha Werewolf can turn a human with a bite? A bite could change a person into a different species. I staid with them for several years. But when I realized their goal was different from mine I left.”

 

“But what were _your_ goals?” Chris asked.

 

“Life. They wanted to bring back a monster whose only purpose was to kill and in their quest they sacrificed the lives of hundreds of innocents.” she shook her head in disgust. “Knowledge should be used to better the world. Resurrecting the Beast was just an act of blasphemy against nature. When I left them I made a vow to the gods that for every life they took I would save a hundred more! That is why I became a fertility doctor. To help people create life instead of destroy it.”

 

“Are all your patients human?” Chris asked. “I find it hard to believe you would just stop performing experiments with shifters.”

 

Yin gave him a level look. “In case you haven’t noticed sir many shifters are on the decline. Not all of them have the ability to increase their numbers with a bite. Some of them have certain biological needs that make birth especially difficult. I learned a dark science from the Doctors I admit. But that doesn’t mean I can’t use it for some good. Humans have begun to drive the supernatural towards extinction and I will do every thing I can to help stop that.”

 

“So, you have continued to experiment?” Peter asked with a neutral tone.

 

She shrugged. “Well I am not abducting innocent children and turning them to monsters. Nor am I dissecting living beings. My experiments are more specific. Why do only the Alphas have the power to turn humans? What if that power could be shared with Beta’s and Omega’s. Can you imagine how quickly the Werewolf population would boom if they all had that power?”

 

Peter smiled. “Oh, I can only imagine.”

 

“I am sure you can,” Argent replied cooly.

 

“Like the woman said. _Humans_ are driving us towards extinction. We need every advantage we can get.”

 

“You mentioned something about an incident,” Yin reminded them of the reason they were there.

 

“Some of our associates have been infected with a gas that according to the Doctor’s notes was made by you.”

 

“Which one?” she asked.

 

“The White Peony,” Chris said.

 

Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. “Oh my. I can’t believe they kept that. How much did they inhale?”

 

“The whole thing.”

 

“What?” she shrieked. “The whole thing? How many were there? What are their species?”

 

“One Alpha Werewolf, his Beta’s, three humans and a Hellhound,” Argent responded.

 

“Oh my, this is bad. I designed that substance to help increase a shifters sexual potency and fertility. The Doctors wanted to use it to force people they had chosen for their eugenics program.”

 

“Eugenics program?” Chris asked.

 

“They chose certain individuals to crossbreed. They hoped to create a Chimera through natural means. But even if two different shifters procreate the child takes after one of their parents. I could never find a way to get the bloodlines to mix so they decided to manufacture them. It is supposed to be taken in small dosses...but if they inhaled a whole vial! Please tell me they have been quarantined!”

 

“We manged to seal them using mountain ash. We have cameras inside the loft where they are and from what we have seen...” Argent trailed off, uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

 

“They are fucking like rabbits in heat,” Peter said.

 

“Well of course. That was the purpose of the White Peony. But it is only supposed to be taken in small amounts!

 

“Will it wear off?”

 

“If they had been given a smaller dose, yes. But inhaling the whole thing will require an antidote. How long has it been since they were infected?”

 

“Almost an hour,” Argent replied. “Their eyes are glowing pink.”

 

“That’s what happens when an overdose occurs. The symptoms are only going to get worse. The serum is going to enhance their breeding instincts beyond their controllable levels. If they get out, they will seek out more people to procreate with and infect.”

 

“It’s contagious?” Peter asked.

 

“It can only be transferred through bodily fluids. A simple kiss is all it will take.”

 

“What exactly did you use to make this serum?” Argent asked.

 

“Oh some simple ingredients. The feather from a demigod child of Cupid. The saliva from a Lilin, hormones extracted from the libido of a Satyr, the shedded skin of a Lamia and some artificial flavored grape to add a nice smell.”

 

“Those are not simple ingredients!” Chris said with wide eyes.

 

“Getting them was not easy either,” she replied shaking her head.

 

“Is there an antidote?” Peter asked.

 

“Oh yes. I can make an antidote. I have a lab downstairs but the ingredients will be tricky to find.”

 

“What are they, we might have them,” Argent said.

 

Yin made a list of items she would need. She had some but luckily Peter was able to find the rest in the Hale vault. His family had collected some really odd things over the years. Peter went to go collect what they needed while Yin got her lab ready.

 

“We must hurry, the longer we wait the stronger the serum will affect them. I will not be the woman who unleashes a sex plague onto the world!”

 

***

 

 

“Hold on Nolan, you’re doing so good!” Brett praised him as Alec continued to thrust into him from behind.

 

Nolan was red in the face, his body struggled to keep going. But he was only human, he didn’t have the stamina or the healing abilities the others did. They tried to be careful but their control was not at its best. Already parts of his body were starting to bruise.

 

“I can’t keep going, but it feels so fucking good!”

 

Both Brett and Alec tried taking Nolan’s pain, but they knew it didn’t matter. The humans couldn’t keep up with the shifters. It was too much for them to handle.

 

Scott sat next to Derek on the couch, Jackson was on his lap and Ethan was on Derek’s. “ Fuck you have an amazing cock Hale!” Ethan said as he bounced in the evolved wolf’s lap, enjoying the burn of his hole trying to take the massive girth inside him.

 

“McCall’s pretty good too babe, you got to try it!” Jackson said with a laugh.

 

“Oh I will, but not before I watch him fill your pretty ass up!” Ethan replied, leaning over to slap Jackson on the ass.

 

“Scott, the humans can’t take much more of this,” Derek said.

 

Scott was looking over at Stiles. He was sandwiched between Theo and Liam. Like Nolan he was covered in small bruises and Liam and Theo were trying to help by taking his pain. Tears were running down Stiles face as his body warred between exhaustion and desire. Danny had a few nasty scratches along his hips and back, but it didn’t stop Parrish from holding him up as he fucked him. Poor Mason was surrounded by Isaac and Corey who were being serviced by him, his hole had taken a bit too much and even with the wolves taking pain it still hurt.

 

“I know. Hopefully Argent can get back soon with the cure before it gets worse!” Scott moaned as Jackson clenched his ass tight, trying to bring Scott’s attention back to him.

 

“There is another option Scott. Give them the bite,” Derek said.

 

Scott’s gaze snapped over to Derek. “What?”

 

“I know you have been thinking about it Scott, don’t lie. You’re an Alpha Werewolf. Alphas are the leaders and the breeders of our people. Don’t tell me you haven’t had to fight the desire to bite people.”

 

“Yeah...I have,” Scott answered.

 

“Let me guess. Everyone you have bitten. Liam, Hayden, even the Nogitsune. It felt good right? Like this sensation in your teeth that felt really good.  Almost sexual in a way.”

 

Scott nodded. “I felt the same thing every time I bit someone. The others don’t feel it but it’s part of your breeding instincts.”

 

“Have you ever felt it before?” Scott asked Ethan.

 

He shook his head. “Nope. Aiden and I never bit anyone when we were Alphas. That defeated the point of Deucalion’s dream of an Alpha pack. But I have heard it is supposed to be like a kind of orgasm. We were tempted to find someone to bite just to see what it felt like.”

 

“Trust me babe, your bites are plenty orgasmic!” Jackson said, grinding down onto Scott’s dick.

 

“I can’t just bite them Derek, it could kill them!” Scott said.

 

“Scott they are going to die if you don’t. We can’t stop ourselves. They are exhausted but they can’t say no!” Ethan said.

 

“Come on McCall, make your pack bigger. Can’t say the Werewolf population here hasn’t been decimated. Plus think how good it would feel to be inside one of them and just when you pop your load you dig your teeth into them,” Jackson said.

 

Scott smiled, showing off his pointed teeth. “You mean like this?”

 

He shot forward and bit into Jackson’s chest. Jackson screamed, his cock began to spasm, and he shot his load all over Scott’s chest and Scott shot his own load into the blonde. The familiar sensation began to emanate from his fangs. Just as he remembered from the last three times he did it. A pleasure very similar to an orgasm. 

 

“ Feels good doesn’t it?” Derek asked.

 

“Fuck how did Peter not bite more people?” Scott asked, licking his lips of Jackson’s blood.

 

Since the bite mark was from an Alpha, it would take longer to heal. Jackson was torn between anger and pure pleasure at receiving a mating bite from an alpha.

 

“McCall, you bastard that hurt!”

 

“You need to make a choice Scott,” Derek said reminding him of their conversation.

 

“Do it Scott. Even if they fall unconscious, we won’t be able to stop fucking them. I may be a killer but I don’t want to have fucked a person to death,” Ethan said.

 

“Just do it McCall. Time to make your pack bigger. So many packs have died, you need to help fill the void!” Jackson said.

 

It had always been one of Scott’s biggest rules. To never turn someone without their permission. Liam and the Nogitsune had been the only ones he ever bit without their permission. The Nogitsune had been a necessity so they could trap it and Liam had been a life or death situation.

 

But the idea of turning people, adding them to his pack and making their numbers swell made both his cock and his teeth throb with pleasure. It was like an evil little virus, overriding his morals to view things in a cold and pragmatic way.

 

Stiles, Mason, Nolan and Danny were _his_. It was his duty to protect them. This was a life and death situation because Scott knew the serum would make them have sex until they died. But if they were Werewolves than they would be able to heal like the others and their stamina would increase. Plus they would be better able to defend themselves. He wanted to turn them, wanted to see their eyes glow yellow, wanted to hunt with them on a full moon, wanted to fight side by side with them as equals the next time a threat came into town.

 

And Jackson was right, the Werewolf population had been severely cut down in Beacon Hills the last few years. It was Scott’s duty to increase their numbers. With so many packs dead Scott didn’t have to worry about territory conflicts with any local Alphas. Satomi was dead and Finch had no desire to lead her own pack despite being an Alpha.

 

Making his decision Scott pulled Jackson off, causing the blonde to whine as he was suddenly rendered empty, clenching his ass to keep Scott’s seed inside him.

 

“Stop!” Scott ordered, his eyes burned with pink fire like the others, but they knew from the tone in his voice that he was in Alpha mode now.

 

They all stopped, looking at him. Waiting for his orders.

 

“Gather the humans together.”

 

They all did as ordered, trying to be gentle as they sat the humans down in front of Scott. It was clear they were exhausted. They struggled to remain upright, Mason and Stiles were leaning against one another trying to support one another, stroking each other off while Danny and Nolan pleasured themselves.

 

The shifters all stood in a circle around them, unable to resist touching themselves at the sight of the precious humans all spent yet still trying to continue to pleasure themselves.

 

Scott stood before them, his cock stood tall and proud. He had to clench his fists tight, using the pain of his claws biting into his skin to focus. Part of him wanted to ravage all four of them right then and there. They were so delicate, so vulnerable, his instincts were screaming to protect, to mate, to bite and claim.

 

“Guys, you can’t keep this up,” Scott finally said. “We don’t know how long before Argent comes back with a cure.”

 

“Scott, we’re trying to hold out man. Believe me I want to keep going but I am sure I tore something,” Stiles said.

 

“So tired,” Nolan moaned, “got to keep going. Can’t stop. Please, just keep fucking me!” Isaac, Brett and Theo began to move forward, eager to oblige him. But a warning growl from both Brett and Scott stopped them.

 

“Guys, there is only one way I can think to keep you going: the bite.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then the wolves began to growl, not in anger but in anticipation. The sudden wave of arousal told Scott they loved the idea. It made his cock shoot a small spurt of cum.

 

“The bite?” Stiles asked.

 

“I turn you. You become Werewolves and you will be able to keep up,” Scott explained.

 

“Do it,” Danny said. “I can’t keep this up and I have been thinking about becoming a Werewolf, anyway.”

 

“I agree. We won’t survive and I won’t let you all feel guilt for fucking us to death,” Mason said.

 

“Don’t care, bite me and fuck me!” Nolan cried as he stroked himself furiously.

 

“Wish it wasn’t like this, but do it Scotty. You won’t be able to cheat at lacrosse now,” Stiles said with a grin.

 

Scott moved forward, he knelt in front of Stiles and captured his lips in a kiss. The humans began to move around him. Danny began to fondle his cock and Mason began to kiss and lick his back.

 

“Holy fuck this is hot!” Liam said as he jerked off to the sight of his Alpha getting ready to turn his friend.

 

Derek smiled as he watched Scott. This was a far cry from the little Omega who was afraid of his own shadow. Scott had matured since he first met him. He was a man now and an Alpha. He no longer saw himself as a monster. He was a worthy successor as guardian to Beacon Hills. The old Scott would not have been able to make this choice. Derek was secretly pleased with his choice, not only would it save their human packs members but the idea of the pack growing in size made Derek happy.

 

He missed having a big pack. He looked forward to helping teach these soon-to-be-pups how to be proper Beta Werewolves. A large pack was a strong pack. Soon Beacon Hills would be bustling with glowing eyes once more, the damage the Argents had caused to their people would be fixed.

 

Derek just hoped the bite would take. If for some reason any of them mutated, then they could deal with it later. Derek knew it would kill Scott if even one died from the bite. But they had no choice. It would soon be up to nature for them to survive.

 

Scott pulled Stiles into his lap, trying to be gentle as he slipped back into him. Still, Stiles could not help but to bite his lip. He had not been kidding when he thought he had torn something. They had long since run out of lube and spit could only do so much.

 

Yet even as his insides burned he could not help but meet Scott’s thrusts with his own. The White Peony drove him to put everything else aside. All that mattered was sex and pleasure. Even if it brought him pain and harm.

 

Mason bent his head down between the two of them and suckled Stiles while Scott thrust into him. Danny held Nolan, pleasuring him with his hand while he rubbed his dick along Nolan’s crack.

 

“You ready Stiles?” Scott asked.

 

“Do it Scotty, make me your Beta!” Stiles said.

 

He moved his head to the side, giving Scott a view of his darkened neck. Scott growled possessively at the blemishes that littered Stiles skin. Bite marks and hickies lined his throat. Scott felt his fangs drop and acting quick he bit into Stiles neck. Both of them cried out, Stiles at the sharp pain and Scott at the sudden pleasure that exploded from his gums. He felt his balls start to tighten and a moment later he exploded once more into his friend. Sharing both spiritual and material essence.

 

Scott pulled back, with his red lips, pink eyes and protruding fangs, Scott looked like a Vampire or maybe an Incubus. Stiles stared at him with his usual grin. “Fuck, I came hard.”

 

Mason raised his head, wiping his mouth. “Tell me about it.” he looked at Scott’s mouth then to Stiles neck. “How long before we find out if it takes?”

 

“Within the hour. Plenty of time to take care of the rest of you!”

 

Scott grabbed Mason’s face and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He pulled out of Stiles, letting him fall back to be caught by Parrish and pulled back. Derek and he watched the bite wound, waiting for any sign that the bite was being rejected.

 

“You’re a Hellhound. Can’t you sense if this will work?” Derek asked.

 

Parrish shook his head. “I am not like Lydia. My death sense only works if it has something to do with a threat to the supernatural. Like how I was able to find the Chimera bodies.”

 

Derek flicked out his claws and placed them on the back of Stiles neck. Not to read his mind but to quickly put him out of his misery. Stiles looked at him, understanding in his eyes. He had never seen a rejected bite, but he knew it was very painful. If he was going to die, he wanted it to be quick.

 

There was a cry of pain and they both turned to see Scott had flipped Mason on his belly and roughly entered him from behind. Theo threw his head back and shot out a stream of cum which landed on Mason’s back. Liam, Corey, Alec and Ethan were quick to follow, soon the floor around Mason and Scott was coated.

 

“I am never going to get the stench of sex out of here,” Derek grumbled.

 

“Derek look!”

 

The bite on Stiles neck was healed. The bruises and bite marks were vanishing as well. “I thought a wound from an Alpha heals slower?”

 

“The bite will quickly heal if it takes. I don’t know why. My mother used to say it had something to do with whatever energy the Alpha has being absorbed into the body.”

 

“What color are my eyes?” Stiles asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

 

Both Parrish and Derek knew Stiles was afraid his eyes would be blue. After the Nogitsune took control of him a lot of people died. Then after Dante Stiles always assumed he would be blue-eyed if he ever became a Werewolf.

 

“They are still pink Stiles. But don’t worry, you never actually killed anyone. Even when the Nogitsune was controlling you. I know you will have yellow eyes.”

 

“Good. I’m glad.” he lifted up his legs, proudly presenting his healed pucker. “Now one of you get down here!”

 

Derek looked to Parrish. “You haven’t had a go yet.”

 

Parrish quickly took his place between Stiles legs, letting his heals rest on his shoulders. Derek watched in fascination as all seven and a half inches of the deputy vanished inside the new Beta. Despite the fact his cock had the same fiery fissures that were on his chest it didn’t seem to both Stiles. In fact his eyes widened.

 

“Fuck that is so fucking hot! Literally!” he yelled.

 

“Can’t believe I am fucking my bosses son! God you’re so fucking tight Stiles! I don’t know how I am going to look Noah in the eyes after this!”

 

Parrish began to thrust into Stiles, his balls slapped against his cheeks. He spread out his legs until only his toes were touching the floor, giving him more room to thrust. 

 

“After him, you’re doing me next, I want to feel that inside me!” Derek said.

 

Parrish smiled at Derek. “Got to admit, always wondered what your ass would feel like on my cock Derek.”

 

Stiles began to moan, it was like he was trying to speak but only a jumble of incoherent words were coming from his mouth. Not the usual mess he spewed, Derek instantly recognized it as a Werewolf who had lost control. 

 

No doubt being a new Werewolf in the middle of such an extreme state of arousal had caused him to lose control. Luckily they didn’t have to worry about him leaving thanks to the mountain ash and the fact Stiles instincts were screaming at him to mate.

 

Scott had finished with Mason, after biting into his neck and leaving him to be tended to by Liam, Corey and Theo he quickly turned his attention to Danny and Nolan. He was pounding into Danny from behind while Danny was eating Nolan out.

 

Corey held Mason’s head, whispering words of encouragement. The second he opened his eyes and his wound began to heal all three of them breathed a sigh of relief. Then Theo was lifting up a leg and pushing into Mason while Liam fed him his dick. They were happy Mason survived but now it was back to business.

 

Scott grabbed Nolan and sat him on top of Danny’s back. Danny’s knees protested at the added weight but Scott’s grip on his hips kept him on place. Scott alternated between fucking Danny then switching to Nolan.

 

“Fuck, this is amazing!” Nolan spoke into Danny’s ear.

 

“Not my first orgy, but damn it’s my new favorite!” Danny replied.

 

“Bite them Scott!” Ethan yelled.

 

“Yeah bite them!” Isaac yelled.

 

They all began to shout words of encouragement. Driven by his own instincts and the enthusiasm of his pack Scott bit the both of them several times, having lost control. Danny and Nolan fell to the floor in a heap, the scent of their blood filled the room. Ethan, Jackson, Brett, Alec and Isaac quickly checked on them. They were worried, Scott had been too filled by blood lust. If they were in their right minds, they would consider taking them to a hospital.

 

Instead, they kissed their faces and licked their wounds. Scott stood, his mouth filled with blood and his mind lost in a world of pink fire. The pleasure he had felt biting them was intense, he could still feel the desire to clamp his teeth into soft tender flesh.

 

The wounds began to heal, and they all cheered.

 

Scott felt the bonds of the pack shift. The connection to the humans was still there, but they changed, becoming more interwoven into the fabric of the pack and the wolves.

 

Scott threw his head back and howled, everyone present joined him, even Corey though he did not have the voice of a wolf. They celebrated the success of the bite and the new Betas made.

 

But Scott wasn’t done. Oh no. While he had meant to turn the humans to save their lives, it had caused his reproductive instincts to spring to life. As an Alpha he had the power to make new Werewolves either by his seed or his fangs.

 

Jackson was right, they all had been right. The balance had to be set right. All the dead Werewolves had to be replaced. Scott had to increase his packs numbers to fight against the Hunters and defend the town. The Werewolves had to reclaim their numbers. No! They had to increase them!

 

“It’s not enough!” Scott growled. “We need more! More Betas. More people for me to turn!”

 

“We can’t leave Scott. Even if we unlock the door, Argent put mountain ash around the loft,” Theo said as he eased in and out of Mason.

 

Scott smiled. It was the most sinister smile anyone had ever seen him make. “Then we unlock the doors and call humans to us. Bring them into the pack.” he looked to Liam. “Know anyone from the team who would make good Werewolves?”

 

Liam smiled. “Yeah. I’ve actually had several people from the sports teams asking me about becoming a Werewolf. Once the Anuk-ite was gone, the guys started thinking about the benefits of being a shifter.”

 

“Call them up if you can. Tell them if they are still want to become Werewolves to come here.”

 

“I know some deputies. We got some new members after the others quit,” Parrish said.

 

“Everyone, I want you to make the calls. Bring as many humans here as you can. Tonight, our pack will swell in size!”

 

***

 

Peter, Argent and Yin were back at the bunker. Yin had made the antidote and now they were using the weapons Argent had to make special bombs to cure the pack.

 

“I can’t believe the Doctors kept my serum. I didn’t think they would keep it since we were unable to create a natural Chimera,” she said as they worked.

 

“Why didn’t you take it with you?” Argent asked.

 

“Well it’s not like one could just give a two weeks notice to those people. I was one of the few to ever escape.”

 

“You mean there is more like you?” Peter asked.

 

Argent had the same look of concern he did. Just how many Dread Doctors were out there?

 

“I am not sure how many more there are. Some have left but were killed. Others like me managed to escape.”

 

“Did you ever try to contact them?” Argent asked.

 

She shook her head. “Oh heavens no. After my time with Marcel and his associates I was hardly interested in forming my own little band of misfits.”

 

“Why did you come to Beacon Hills?”

 

Yin smiled. “You don’t trust me. That is why you are asking all these questions. It is okay, I don’t blame you. I kept tabs on the Doctors as best I could. They were not easy to track, and I didn’t want to alert them to my whereabouts. When I heard they died, I feared their research might be found and used by others for nefarious purposes. I reached out to Mr. Raeken, hoping he might be of assistance. We struck a deal where I would help his pack understand the Doctor’s research and technology. I agreed to help make up for all the deaths this knowledge had caused. I have heard of Scott McCall’s compassion and pure heart and believe if anyone can use this to save lives it is him. I regret it is my serum that has caused him such trouble.”

 

“He’ll forgive you, it’s what he does,” Peter said. “I tried to kill him twice and now he’s dating my daughter.”

 

“Let’s hurry up and get these done. I am just glad the girls were not here when this happened. At least they are safe and having fun.”

 

***

 

“God damn it!” Braeden yelled as Malia dragged her into the room. Lori and Natalie quickly barricaded the door with Cora’s help while Kira helped Malia sit Braeden on the couch and Melissa tended to her injuries. “This is why I don’t go for vacations in the woods. Shit like this!”

 

“It’s broken,” Melissa said examining her arm.

 

“How the fuck did you not know there was a cursed choker in this place?” Cora snapped at Natalie.

 

“I thought my mother-in-law was crazy! How was I supposed to know she was telling the truth about the damn thing!” Natalie snapped back.

 

The door exploded in a shower of splinters. Lydia floated in, her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were pitch black. Dark veins covered her face and an unholy wind surrounded her.

 

“Thought you could hide from me my pretties?” she asked in a shrill voice.

 

“Lydia Martin that is enough!” Natalie yelled at her daughter.

 

“I am sorry, Lydia isn’t here right now. Would you like to leave a message? I’ll be sure that she gets it!”

 

Kira pulled out her sword while Malia, Cora and Lori got their claws ready.

 

“I hope the guys are having more fun than we are,” Malia said.

 

***

 

 

“What the fuck!” the teen yelled.

 

He had received a text from Liam, telling him to come to this address if he was still curious about becoming a Werewolf. He had knocked on the door, hearing strange sounds coming from inside. The door opened and a naked boy with curly blonde hair opened it, inside the loft was the largest orgy of men he had ever seen.

 

Before he could react Isaac pulled him inside, shoving his tongue into his mouth and infecting him. “Congratulations, you’re in!” he snarled.

 

He pushed the boy inside and slammed the door shut. He watched with satisfaction as the boys eyes slowly began to turn pink. Before he could respond Isaac pounced on him and began to tear his cloths off.

 

There was a scream of pain as Scott buried his teeth into the leg of one of the deputies Parrish called. He didn’t know who he was, and it didn’t matter. He answered the call and now with luck would join the pack. Luck, seemed to be on their side, as so far no one had rejected the bite. Normally they would know better then to tempt fate, but instinct was over riding common sense. Scott licked the bite tenderly and watched with pride as it healed. Stiles and Scott had been blowing him together and once Scott stood up to find another human to bite Stiles was quick to pounce, pinning the deputy to the ground and ride him.

 

Ethan had one of the new deputies—an old military buddy of Parrish’s with reddish-brown hair and thick, muscular thighs—speared on his massive cock. Ethan had not been lying when he he said that he and Aiden had the biggest package when they were fused as one. Separated they were impressive, but together they were monstrous. The kind that would make even the most experienced and promiscuous pause in fear. Knowing Aiden he would have loved to show off their junk to the others, just to make them jealous.

 

The deputy had his legs wrapped around Ethan’s waist and his arms around his neck, his pucker was a bright red as it struggled to contain the monster inside him. Ethan kept his hands on his hips, bucking back and forward, loving the feel of his dick pulling at his insides. 

 

Jackson hissed in pleasure, his tail whipped back and forth. One of the lacrosse players had managed to evade the wolves when they pulled him inside. But Jackson managed to scratch him, giving time for Scott to bite him, he was still paralyzed though and Jackson was showing him no mercy. Though he couldn’t move the player snarled in pleasure, his eyes pink and a vicious smile pulled back to reveal a set of nasty fangs. Jackson had his tail buried in the players ass, while he was impaled on his cock, milking him for every drop he had.

 

Jackson had not topped a single person, whatever the serum had done to him it had caused him to turn into a raging power bottom. It was like his instincts were screaming at him to gather as much seed as he could.

 

Alec and Mason had Corey sandwiched between them, Mason and Corey were rubbing their dicks together, Alec had thrown his left leg around the other two while he plowed into Corey.

 

A couple of Scott’s new Beta’s came crawling over to him, they whined and nuzzled his wet thighs, smearing cum all over their cheeks. The new wolves were acting like it was a full moon, but that wasn’t for another three weeks. Scott theorized it had something to do with the White Peony causing the new wolves to turn so feral. Though truth be told the older wolves were starting to lose themselves as well, they could all feel themselves slowly drowning in a pink light, sometimes they would black out. 

 

One minute Liam was riding Brett, both of them venting years of anger and resentment on one another. Liam would have his hands wrapped around Brett’s throat applying enough pressure to make his face turn red and Brett had his nails buried deep in Liam’s thighs forcing him to move his hips as Brett demanded. But then like a dream things would change and Liam was suddenly in the middle of an orgy, a group of Beacon High and Devenford Prep students. To the outside observer it would be difficult to tell of they were having sex or trying to kill one another. Brett had called some of his friends over. Pleased to bring his human friends into the fold and make them his new brothers.

 

Scott petted the hair of his new Beta’s. He could feel the pack bond with them. Still raw and intoxicating. How could Deucalion and the others Alphas kill their Betas? The idea of ever harming his Beta’s seemed inconceivable. They were his. To love, to feed, to protect!

 

He looked over and saw Isaac had the newest addition to their group on his back. His jeans had been ripped off, only his shoes and shirt remained. His eyes were glowing pink now and he cried out as Isaac pushed his raw cock into him. Realizing he needed to attend to the situation before it turned into something serious. Isaac hadn’t used any lube or prepped the guy, the White Peony had robbed him of much of his common sense. 

 

“Go play,” Scott instructed the two in front of him and watched as they went to go join the Devenford-Beacon cluster fuck that was going on.

 

Scott walked over, his fangs tingled with the desire to bite into flesh. He sat next to the pair, running his hand up and down Isaac’s back. “Can you feel them Isaac?” Scott asked. “Can you feel the pack growing?”

 

“Yes! Feels amazing!” Isaac snarled. He grabbed the teens head and pulled it to Scott’s cock. “Service the Alpha!” he spat.

 

The teen opened his mouth and began to messily slurp on Scott’s manhood. Clearly he had no experience pleasuring another man, but Scott wasn’t worried about his technique.

 

Scott ran his hand down Isaac’s cheeks, pushing past his pucker to insert two fingers into Isaac’s very wet and well used hole. Isaac gasped, loving the feel of Scott inside him. 

 

“Our pack is growing Isaac, our family is growing. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

 

“Yes!” Isaac hummed, his hips rocking into the guy beneath him and back into Scott’s hand.

 

“You’ll protect them won’t you? You’ll be like their big brother. You’ll teach them how to control their anger and how to hunt and to take pain. You’ll do such a wonderful job, I know you will.”

 

Isaac preened at Scott’s praise. His Alpha had faith him, Isaac would not let him down. He would help train the new Beta’s. He wouldn’t lose them like he lost Boyd or Erica. He would make sure they were strong and ready for any threat.

 

“I think it is time we got out of here, what do you say?” Scott asked.

 

“Whatever you want Scott, I’ll follow you anywhere,” Isaac said.

 

Scott smiled and kissed him on the lips. He grabbed the arm of the human Isaac was fucking and bit his wrist. Once he saw the wound heal he stood up and let out a roar that caused everyone to look at him.

 

“It’s time we left this place!” he said. “After we escape we will find our mates and they will have our children! We will turn Beacon Hills into the new center of the Werewolf community!”

 

They all cheered, those with a female lover were eager to find them and bring them into the pack. Scott couldn’t wait to find Malia. Their children would be unstoppable! Together they would rule Beacon Hills as a family. Ruling over the ultimate pack!

 

Derek walked forward, carrying a snarling Nolan who was still impaled on his cock. “Argent put up mountain ash Scott, we can’t get out.”

 

“Have you forgotten we have two Chimeras and a Hellhound?”

 

Parrish, Theo and Corey stepped forward. “Give us the word Scott!” Parrish growled, his body burst into pink fire.

 

“Lead the way guys. Get rid of the mountain ash and let out pack rise!”

 

They all howled and headed for the door. Theo and Corey opened the door for Parrish so he could walk past and burn through the barrier. Instead they found Peter, Yin and Argent waiting for them.

 

“Oh my, that is a lot of naked young men!” Yin stated, averting her eyes.

 

They threw several gas bombs into the room, shutting the door and waited outside. The gas began to leak out from under the door and the could hear the others growling and screaming inside. After a few moments there was nothing but silence. Peter cocked his head, listening closely.

 

“They are all out.”

 

Argent held up a gun just in case. He broke the line of mountain ash and Yin opened the door. Some gas lingered but all those inside were unconscious.

 

“Who are these people?” Argent asked.

 

“I recognize some of them. I believe Scott’s little pack decided if they could go out to eat then they could order in,” Peter commented.

 

“Damn it!” Argent spat.

 

Yin bent down to examine the eyes of Brett. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the pink was already vanishing and his eyes were returning to normal, “The cure worked. They should all return to normal.”

 

“Don’t suppose you have a cure for turning baby Werewolves back into humans,” Peter said.

 

“Of course not, that defeats the purpose of my work,” she replied.

 

“Well that’s just great, bad enough they were all under the influence of a sex drug, but now Scott has bitten and turned a bunch of humans-” there was a wet sound and he glared at the floor. “And I just stepped in a puddle of jiz!”

 

“The Hunters can use this as an excuse to come after Scott and the pack,” Argent said.

 

Peter sighed. “Well, only one thing left to do then.”

 

He raised his hand and let his claw come out. Argent pointed his gun at Peter. “I won’t let you kill these people Peter.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I am not going to kill them you idiot. God knows Scott is going to be a whiny little shit about turning them in the first place. If I kill them that will only make him feel worse.”

 

“And just like that, Peter’s heart grew three sizes that day,” Argent sneered.

 

“What other choice do we have?” Peter asked. “Some of these people were part of Monroe’s crew. Even if any of them wanted to become Werewolves, do you really think they wanted to turned in a drug induced orgy? If people learn about this it could start another hunt in Beacon Hills. People will think Werewolves are raping people and turning them against their will.”

 

“I must agree with him,” Yin said. “Between the two of us I believe we can alter their memories. Make this work in Mr. McCalls favor. It is unfortunate but whats done is done. Let us at least try to lesson the damage and spare these poor men of any traumatic memories.”

 

Argent looked between the two of them. He aimed his gun at the cealing and nodded. “Okay. Do what you have to. But don’t alter Scott’s mind or the packs. Just the new Betas. They deserve to know the truth.”

 

 

***

 

Peter sat on his couch with a sigh. Wearing nothing but a simple white bathrobe and a glass of red wine in his hand. It had been a hell of a day. Five months since the whole incident with the White Peony and luckily things had gone smoothly so far with the McCall pack.

 

He and Yin had modified the memories of the lacrosse players and the deputies. When they woke up they all got dressed and went to Argent’s bunker as he instructed them. Scott was pissed, but it was either Peter’s plan or admit to them they had been turned in a chemically induced orgy.

 

True some of them had been interested in the idea of becoming Werewolves but the sex was only going to complicate things.

 

The story was the players, and the deputies were kidnapped by a rogue Alpha who wanted revenge for his packs murder by Gerard and Monroe as well as replace those he lost. The deputies had found the players but not before they were seriously wounded by the Alpha. Scott and the others arrived, the Alpha was killed and Scott had to give them the bite to save their lives. Peter made sure to they had memories agreeing to the bite since Scott was all about consent.

 

The deputies enjoyed the power they now had as it made their jobs easier. Having more Werewolves in the sheriffs department made things better for Noah as well and Finstock was delighted and how much his players had improved at sports. Wrestling, basketball, lacrosse, track. Though he had his suspicions for the sudden increase in talent he didn’t care so long as Beacon High became the new power in the sports competitions. Liam had his hands full now that several of his team mates were his new Beta brothers. But he did a pretty good job keeping them in line. They sensed his place in the pack hierarchy. A couple of foolish ones had tried to instinctively challenge him but Liam put them in their place.

 

The guys all swore a blood oath to never speak of what happened that night to anyone. A secret they would all take to their graves. Yin and Peter had offered to alter their memories as well to help lessen their guilt, but they all agreed to share this burden together.

 

The girls had returned from their own harrowing adventure involving a cursed necklace that had belonged to Lydia’s grandmother. Luckily they had been able to remove it from Lydia’s neck without removing her head and destroyed it.

 

They were told the same story that was told to the new wolves about the none-existent Alpha, luckily they bought it. Scott told Melissa the truth, she had been horrified but offered him the comfort and advice he needed. Scott, Stiles and Derek agreed they would tell Braeden, Malia and Lydia one day. But for now felt it was better if they didn’t know.

 

The new Hale house was finished and just in time to help house many of the new pack members while they trained to control their new instincts. It was a lot of fucking work, training a bitten wolf took a lot of time and energy, but over a dozen was just a nightmare.

 

All the elder members of the pack had to work together to help them out. Today they had been teaching them to fight and though Peter would never say it out loud, he was starting to feel his age. Adding new members to a pack could be tricky. Each new addition meant the hierarchy had to be rearranged so every wolf knew his or her place in it. So many new unruly new wolves meant more fights to establish a firm pecking order.

 

Danny, Nolan, Mason and Stiles loved being Werewolves. They adapted well, having spent years with Werewolves they already knew what to expect and the tricks that could help them control their anger.

 

Despite the awkwardness of the whole situation some good did come out of it. The McCall pack had more members now and some relationships had blossomed as a result. Nolan and Brett were an official couple now, Brett dotted on Nolan, showering him with love. They had an open relationship and Brett had taken to teaching some of the new members how to control their abilities during sex with Nolan’s help.

 

Parrish and Isaac were a couple as well. Parrish reminded Isaac of Scott, he was exactly what Isaac needed. He was kind, caring and compassionate. He made Isaac feel safe and loved and Isaac had moved in with him. 

 

Danny had gone to live with Ethan and Jackson in London. But after a nasty attack by a group of Hunters they decided to return to Beacon Hills. Safety in numbers and all. The packs there were stable enough to defend themselves from the Hunters now and Danny had joined Jackson and Ethan as their mate.

 

Jackson had been feeling rather ill since their return from London, at first it was feared it had something to do with the Hunters attack but some tests revealed something surprising: Jackson was pregnant. Kanimas like ordinary reptiles can change their genders and Jackson was Kanima enough that the White Peony had activated his reproductive abilities to bare the children of other men.

 

Problem was since Jackson had slept with several men that night they could not be sure who the biological fathers were. Yes, _fathers_ as in plural. Kanima females lay clutches of eggs between three to twelve. It was too early to tell how many he was going to have. The one saving grace was that he wouldn’t have to worry about a live birth.

 

“I swear to God if I end up having Stilinski’s kid I am going to rip that fucking Doctor bitches face off!” he had snarled.

 

The pack all agreed that when the children were born it didn’t matter who the bio dads were, they would all help care for them. They agreed to do a very discreet blood test. Hopefully none of the new wolves were about to become dads. Scott refused to allow any of the new wolves to go one without knowing they had a child. They still had four months to worry about it.

 

Yin was still in town, she was now in charge of the local fertility clinic now. The pack kept a close eye on her, but so far she seemed to be benign and many couples walked out of her office with happy expressions. Many shifters went to her as well, her knowledge proved useful helping with the needs certain supernaturals had. A few decades and Beacon Hills could very well become the new metropolis for the creatures of the night. She was also serving as Jackson’s personal doctor. She was excited to help him, especially considering he was a Kanima-Werewolf hybrid.

 

She had also helped them understand the Dread Doctors research and technology. Danny and Mason had been able to create a mask to help them track shifters by their electromagnetic auras without any physical harm, making their jobs much more easier.

 

Peter grabbed his remote and turned the TV. He activated his DVD player and played his favorite recording. After Peter had modified the memories of the new wolves, he quickly made a copy of the video footage from the loft. Obviously no one knew he had this, Derek had thought he deleted the footage.

 

As the footage started to play, he smiled and put his hand into the folds of his robe to fondle his cock. “Really should have gone to that meeting,” he said with a sad sigh.

 

Peter felt an odd sense of satisfaction about the whole situation. True, when he killed Laura all those years ago he had intended to be the Alpha of the new Hale pack. Though he had lost that power he had insured his families legacy would live on through Scott and Malia. The Hale bloodline would continue through them one day and the children they had would live in Beacon Hills and protect it as their ancestors have done for generations.

 

It wasn’t exactly as he imagined, but the town was safe and still under Werewolf control.

 

He let out a deep sigh, the head of his cock pushed out a thick bead of precum. After a hard day training baby Beta’s nothing relaxed him more than a glass of red wine and a nice home made porn.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took forever, especially the sex parts. It was hard keeping track of who was with who and doing what! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
